Dancin' in the Moon Light
by Asitha
Summary: Pure PercyOliver fluff. Percy asks his lover to move. (oneshot)


Author: Asitha  
  
Title: Dancin' in the moon light  
  
Rating: G  
  
Category: pure fluffy romance  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Paring: Percy/Oliver  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. I am merely borrowing them for a short while and am gaining no profit from this fic.  
  
Notes/Warnings: This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic, even though I have read many and have written in different fandoms. This is AU set about 3 years after they graduated from Hogwarts. No OotP. forgive me if it sucks.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Back when he asked, I didn't understand. I thought that he was just trying to get away from the city's people. He joked that it was because he was so loud when we made love, but I knew by the tightness of his lips that that wasn't the real reason.   
  
"Lets move out of the city," he said. "Don't you want to get away from all of the bright lights, bustling people and their raucous night lives?" When I replied that I liked the city, and reminded him that we periodically partook in the `raucous night lives' he sighed and then did the one thing he knows I can't say no to. He proceeded to seduce me.  
  
Oh sure, he's taken control quite a few times, but only after I start the process. It's as if he needs to know that I want him. So you can only imagine how surprised and utterly ecstatic I was at that moment. Needless to say, I said `yes' to everything he asked of me that night. One month later we moved out of our flat in muggle London and into a quaint cottage where there were no neighbors for miles, no bright lights, no noisy cars and no loud drunkards howling at the night sky.  
  
It wasn't until last night that I finally understood why he wanted to move out into the country.  
  
Earlier we had a particularly intense bout of love making(1) and we both fell asleep quite quickly afterwards, but later that night I woke to an empty spot in the bed. For a while I just lay there, thinking that maybe he was only in the loo. But after a while my love still had not returned to bed. It was then that I noticed that the bedroom window was open and the curtains were swaying slightly with the breeze.  
  
When I peered out the window it was impossible to keep a smile from forming on my lips. My lover was dancing. He looked celestial. The full moon's reflected rays made his creamy skin glow and his rose colored freckles twinkle. It was as if the fae's dusted his skin with pixie star dust.  
  
It was then that it dawned on me. During one of our years at Hogwarts, Percy told me that he used to talk to the Man in the Moon when he had no one else to talk to.  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, my feet had carried me onto the damp lawn of our front yard and into my loves arms. "Might I cut in?" I asked, bowing with a flourish. When he giggled, I tipped my invisible hat to the moon and wrapped my arms around his slim waist. We danced on the lawn for hours until the Moon became bored with us and disappeared, allowing his sister, Sun, to dominate the sky.  
  
  
  
We sat on a bough of an old sturdy tree watching the Moon's sister ascend into the sky. Her rays radiated beautiful golden colors through the sky, dispelling her brothers darkness. It was then that I spoke again. "What did you tell him tonight?"  
  
Percy smiled languidly while tilting his head back. "I just wanted to tell him about you. How madly in love I am, and how I wont be talking to him as much now. I've found someone else to talk to. Someone I can trust with all my secrets and not be afraid."  
  
I merely smiled and kissed him softly.  
  
"Ol? Dance with me, just one more time. Before we go back in. Please."  
  
"Of course. But I must have you know that I am slightly jealous that you wanted to move out here to be closer to someone else." I kept my tone light so he would know that I was only teasing. Sometimes he took me too seriously.  
  
"It wasn't that I wanted to be closer to him. I just wanted you to truly see him in all his beauty when you finally met him." His head was tucked snugly against my neck as we swayed to the nonexistent music one last time before the Man in the Moon smiled, fading in his sisters light, and entirely disappeared for the day.   
  
When the sun was finally up, in all her glory, we retired back to our bedroom and didn't move from that spot until after noon.  
  
*So here I am swirling in stardust. Slow dancing with the moon*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(1) oh how I hate this phrase, but there is a difference in fucking, sex, sleeping together, and making love so I have forced myself to endure for the good of the fic.  
  
Please Review, I'd love to know what you thought of this fic. Was it good, ok, bad? Please tell me! 


End file.
